1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to helmets.
2. Prior Art
A baseball batter wears a batting helmet, which is typically a rigid plastic helmet with a rigid visor or bill. After hitting a ball, the batter becomes a runner who runs to a base as quickly as possible. At the same time, an outfielder picks up the ball, and throws it to a fielder at the base the runner is rushing to. If the fielder catches the ball just before the runner arrives at the base, the fielder will rush toward the runner to touch him with the ball before he contacts the base. Therefore, the fielder and runner almost always approach each other at great speed. Forceful contact between the two frequently occurs, and the thin hard edge of the helmet's bill may cause injury if it strikes the fielder. When this inventor was in Little League baseball, he was hit in his Adam's apple by the bill of a helmet worn by a runner who slid into base. The injury was very painful. Later he heard of a fielder who was killed when hit in the throat by a helmet bill. Therefore, there is a need to protect players from such danger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,076 to Gamm shows a soft cap with an integral pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,545 to Tapia shows a baseball cap with interchangeable fabric bills. U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,559 to Christiansen et al. shows a cover for the strap of a baseball cap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,062 to Douglas shows a baseball cap with a detachable fabric bill. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,681 to Hursh shows a hat bill and brim. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,877 to Burley shows a bill or visor for a baseball cap. Although some of the prior art show soft bills, none is suitable for use on a batting helmet.